crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-37 Sylph II
The VF-37 Sylph II is a 4th Generation multirole variable fighter developed by L.A.I as a cost effective solution to the overpriced VF-33 Evolution developed by the same company. It is the main designated successor to the earlier VF-19 family of variable fighters. Technology and Combat Characteristics Specifications (VF-37C Block II) *Crew: 1 (Accommodations for 1 passenger) *Length (Fighter): 18.75 meters *Wingspan: 15.5 meters (Fully extended) *Height (Battroid): 15.59 meters *Powerplant: 2 x FF-3001C/II Stage II Thermonuclear Reaction Engines *Speed; **Atmosphere: Mach 5.7 (Higher speed possible if PPB active.) *Armament (Standard deployment loadout); **1 x GU-17A 5-barrel 57mm Gunpod + 2 spare clips or 1 x GU-24B 60mm Beam Gunpod **1 x AK/VF-M5 Assault Knife (Stored in anti-projectile shield) **2 x ROV-32 25mm high speed beam machine guns. (Ventral) **2 x ROV-25 25mm beam guns (Head mounted) **2 x Sentinal FXA-60A General HM Purpose Micro Missile Pods/40 Missiles per launchers **6 x AMM-101 Air to Air High Speed High Maneuverability Missiles **6 x AMM-201Asp Anti-Heavy Fighter High Speed Missile **6 x Internal micro missile launchers/10 missiles per launcher *A.I: ARIEL II+Airframe and Control A.I *Armor: Energy Converting Armor Mk.VI *Shielding: Pin-Point Barrier Mk.VI *ISC Type: TO/ISC-22C (Rated for 30Gs) *Additional Avionics/Features: **EGP-06ASU **AA/AS/SF-06A1 Unified Sensor Matrix **360 degree panoramic cockpit. **Countermeasure Systems **3rd Generation Active Stealth System *Packs Options; **'SPS-37 Super Pack': The SPS-37 Super Pack System is one of the VF-37's optional mission packs. The SPS-37 includes extra missile launchers, boosters, and add-on armor parts. In addition to increasing it's speed beyond it's normal capabilities, the various launchers that comes with the system can provide the fighter with an extra 226 micro-missiles. **'AP-SF-01 Aegis Pack': The AP-SF-01 Aegis Pack is an electronic warfare pack that was originally developed for the VF-171 Nightmare Plus, but found it's way in use for the VF-37. The Aegis pack comes with one dorsal mounted radome, and one ventral mounted ELINT sensor. When this pack is equipped, the aircraft can also act as a drone control mother ship, being able to control up to six QF-84 Ghoul UVFs. The Aegis pack can be used in combination with the SPS-37 pack. **'APS-37 Armored Pack': **'TW1 Tornado Combat System': The TW1 Tornado Combat System (TW1 TCS) was an experimental Pack developed from combat data derived from the VF-29P Percival for rapid high maneuverability attacks and operations within atmosphere. The pack it's self was comprised of two TW1-WCA Fixed Wing Reinforcing Units mounted on the VF-37's wings when they were swept, two TW1-TJR Mobile Jet/Rocket Pod located upon the FWRUs, with each pod having two D-30R1 combined jet/rocket engines capable of 360 degrees rotation. Three micro-missile launchers were mounted on the top of each FWRUs, containing 80 micro-missiles in all. What was the most distinct feature of the TW1 pack was the large, twin barrel 55mm HPC/M37E1A1 Heavy Quantum beam cannons mounted on a turret on top of the fighter, which as also connected to a large battery for the cannons and a large heat sink. Additional equipment came in the form of conformal fuel tanks containing extra propellant for space use and two large LLM-03A micro-missile pods each containing an additional 100 micro-missiles each. Tests revealed that the TW1 TCS, while provided additional firepower, as well as enhanced maneuverability and mobility, suffered from poor performance in atmosphere due to decreased flight characteristics in part of the twin cannons, as well as increased weight when in battroid mode because of the heavy FWRUs. Other tests showed that the twin guns, while were slow to turn and somewhat awkward to use in close quarters. **'CW2 Cyclone Assault Pack': The CW2 Cyclone Assault Pack was the second pack system developed from data from the VF-29P and from the lessons learned from the TW1 Tornado Pack. The Cyclone pack's basic layout was virtually identical to the original Tornado pack, however it had a redesigned FWRU and two new FC-2W Engine pods, each of which had one modified FF-3011C Stage 2 Thermonuclear Reaction Engines from the VF-38 Adriel that retained the capability to rotate 360 degrees. The number of missile launchers was dropped down from six to four, however a Sentinel HBC/HS-35B 35mm heavy beam machine gun was added to each of the FF-3011Cs to make up for the loss of missile firepower. The original 55mm HPC/M37E1A1 was replaced by a smaller twin model 40mm HPC/M37E2A2 beam cannon turret that traded long range accuracy and heavy firepower for an increased rate of fire, faster turn time, and a more compact storage unit resembling that of the VF-29P's for better atmospheric flight characteristics. It could carry the same conformal fuel tanks and LLM-03As. Overall, the Cyclone pack was 30% lighter than the preceding Tornado Pack, while decreasing the cost to 1.5 times that of a standard SPS-37 Super Pack System. History (wip) Variants *YF-37 Prophecy: Single seat prototype first built in 2579. Featured a specialized head unit used for gathering and analyzing data during test flights. Around 8 air frames were produced. *VF-37A: Single seat pre-production model manufactured using the data from the prototype units. 32 VF-37As were produced, all featured the A-type head monitor which housed 1 beam gun for self defense. *VF-37C: Improved variant approved for mass production in 2583 as the standard 4th generation fighter for the UCR military. Engines were modified for a 5% increase in thrust, while upgrades were made to other systems. The C-type monitor was modified from the A-type, otherwise they look visually identical. *RVF-37: Single seat variant intended for the electronic warfare, drone control, and early airborne warning roles. Head unit resembles the model on the YF-37 Prophecy. *VF-37S: Variant built for squadron commanders and aces with enhacements made to all systems including engines resulting in a 10% increase in output. Features an S-type turret which houses four ROV-25 beam guns. Category:Variable Fighter Category:Mecha Category:UCR Category:New United Nations